brkup
by nehu
Summary: A teenage luv stry...in shrt


**Hiii...frnds im back again wid our ever tim fav dareya...guys here its a stry of a teenage luv...bit emotional...n showing daya sir bit rude...sry bt bear wid it guys...Here we go...**

 **Sitting on dinning tbl...fr dinr hr prnts wr caling hr...bt she ws bzy in hr rum...chating wid him...nt actually tlking bt...u c it further..wat hppnd...**

Shreya: Bby dis notes wil hlp u in studies...

Daya : I tld u nt to txt me...n stp sying dis bby...n all...

 **(did i tld u...here our dareya are 11** **th** **std studnts...diffrnt clg...diffrnt clses...den hoe de met den...i gues dis wil b ur question...ull get dis frthr...** **)**

Shreya: Kya hua daya...gusa ho mujse...wat i did bt dis tim...n if i rely did smthing im sry na...pls...

Daya: O plz yr...stp acting lik dis...c listn...carefully...i wnt to do...brkup...its ovr btwn us...

( **reding dis she jst shtrd lik anything...)**

Shreya: Wat...plzz dnt sy lik dis...plzz...i luv u yr...n evn u knw dis...i cnt liv widout u...plzz...daya...imsry if nything went wrng...im rely sry dnt do dis to me...plz...

Daya: Yr stp it yr...

Shreya: Atlst tel me d rson yr...y...evrything ws fin btwn us till...aftrnon...nw dis sddn chng...y..y...

Daya: I dnt fel ned to giv u d rson...

Shreya: Daya plzz...lts met n sort out...plzz...daya...evn u knww..hw mch i luv u...plz dnt do dis to me...

Daya: O jst stp it...n dnt txt me evr...n bdw i cn blok u...bt stil im nt doing u...

Shreya: Daya jst tel me once..do u hav smone else in ur lif...do u luv smone else...

Daya: O plzzz...its nt lik dis...bt plz...now stop txting me..byyy...forevr...n kep dis in mind... **i hate u**

 **(n he wnt oflin...leving hr brokn...once again she hrd hr mom caling hr fr dinr...she composd hrslf...n answrd..dat she is cmpliting hr jrnl...n wil skip dinr tody...n as she cmpletd hr statmnt...she rushd to washrum n startd crying badly...remembring al hr moments she shrd wid him...**

 **She rembrd hw he proposd hr...**

 **Dey lft der cls...as it ws lte in evening...almst 8:30 he said dat he wil...acompny hr to her hom...frm der cls gte...upto almst ner to hr home gate...he ws jst sying d sem thing...shree i wana sy smthing...no lt it b...ull b ngry...actualy i ned yo sy it...**

 **Shreya: Daya yr we almst rechd my hom..nw jst sy it..otherwis...til nxt mnth im nt going to tlk to u...**

 **Daya: No...plzzz...dnt do dis...wait ill sy**

 **Shreya: Rit nw...**

 **Daya: Ya...shre is dat ur bro..(she trnd to c wer he pointd...btwn dat she flt vry ner to hr...he brought his fce clse to hr ears..n) i jst wntd to sy...i luv u...( she jst trnd in amusmnt...n he jst wlkd awy widout hr rply..n she was shokd fr wat she hrd...she blshd to hrslf n wnt insid hr home...)**

 **Whole nit she ws thinking...hw cn a 9** **th** **std girl cn blsh so hard...oh god she ws luving dis feling...aftr almst 8 dys aftr thinking n tlking to al hr frnds she said ys jst ys...nt evn i luv u...**

 **D nxt momnt she rmmbrd...ws der first propose dy...wen aftr ben in 3mnths relationship she first tim said him dat she luvs him...he ws soooo hpppy dat he jst shouted...on road...he ws vry mch hppy..n seeing him so hppy she to ws hppy...dat she had ters in hr eys...**

 **She crid remebring his caringnss..posesivnss..his dominating nature..d wy he usd to giv hr srprises...mke hr fel spcl...d wy dey celebrtd...der bdys...der first annivrsry...der first hug..der first kis..n each n evry momnt...der wer cystl clr in frnt of hr eyes...as if she is living those momnts...**

 **Den she thought of d dy which she thought to b bst in der lif...bt it jst trnd d mst blk dy in hr lif...ya she ws thinking wat jst hppnd tody...**

Shreya: Kyu daya kyu...kyu kiya tumne aise...duper tk to sb kuch tik ta...na fir kyu...

 **She was waiting fr him ner shore...as usual he ws again lte...bt she ws usd to it...she nvr complnd of it..n der he came...wid his ever charming smil...n hugd hr sying...**

 **Daya: Sry doll...i ws strk in trfic...sry bby...**

 **Shreya: Dats ok...bby**

 **Daya: Lts go...**

 **N dey strtd wlking towards d cople spot ner shore...der hnds hld togedr...dey rchd der usual spot n sat on stone...dey tlkd wid ech odr fr long tim laughing...smiling ear to ear...she ws laughing on sme jok crkd by him...bt den she realizd dat no he ws nt laughing nw...bt she gt d stare of him...she got d mening of his stare...as ok...she jst closd hr eyes...n jst pokd his lips wid hr...dey shrd a long bt amazing kiss...aftr some tim dey brke fr air...n she lft as she had hr practicals...n he to lft as his fends cald him up...dat was d lst met of dem...she ws vey hppy wid him...she shrd hr feelings...she had fr him wid hr besties...dey wer praising hr hw lcky she is...to hav him..n now...he brok hr...she slpt in bathroom...crying...remembring der memories...n cursing hr faith...n hoping its jst a bad drm of hrs...bt due to hr bad lck it ws nt...**

Here its d end...dis s d phase mny of d girls face in der teenage...n d stry is nt jst a fiction...bt a tru experience...of my frnd...plzz..r n r...


End file.
